It All Began At Sacred Heart
by Moonlight1994
Summary: Gabriella is a student at Sacred Heart Academy For Girls. Troy is the new Gym teacher. The two of them become close very quickly and soon they realize they can no longer fight their feelings for one another. Re-write. Reader discretion is advised, abuse mentioned.
1. Mr Bolton

**It All Began At Sacred Heart - Chapter 1 - Mr Bolton**

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV**  
I hated Mondays. Mondays mean that you have a full week ahead of you before the weekend comes around again. It also means that it's time to go back to school and the fun is over. I have to drag myself out of bed every Monday morning because I always stay up way too late at the weekend. I don't know anybody who likes Mondays. Even those people that really love their jobs and are happy with everything in life. I bet they don't love Mondays either. I could be worse though because I got to boarding school so I don't have to rush around in the morning to catch the bus or sit in traffic in my car. I don't have to make sure I have my lunch money with me or anything like that. Boarding school has it's perks.

Although it has it's perks I hate it here. The only reason I was here is because I was being severely bullied at my old school. It got really bad and at one point I did consider ending my life to get away from it. That was a long time ago now but it panicked my parents when they caught me taking a lot of pills and a bottle of vodka next to my bed. Sacred Heart is really strict and they do not allow bad behavior of any kind. There is CCTV in the halls, classrooms, outside and in the dorm hallways too. If you're bullying someone it is really hard to get away with it which is why my parents choose this place for me.

Headmistress Johnson was really tough and if you step a toe out of line you will be punished. The worse the crime the worse the time. A girl called Stephanie Hopkins was caught having a sneaky cigarette a few months ago so she was sent to re-shelf the _whole_ library in correct alphabetical order. It took her 6 weeks to get it all done correctly but if you went in there now you wouldn't even notice. It's back to how it normally is. Poor Stephanie.

One of my two roommates was called Sharpay and she was always in trouble for something. She comes from a family that have a lot of money and people that will do what she says and when she says it. They don't do stuff like that here and they don't care how much money your family has. Sharpay told people, students and teachers, what she really thought of them and she never held back. If she had something to say then she was going to say it.

Sharpay was here for came to Sacred Heart about a year ago which was about the same time I came here. She was here for a very different reason to me. In her old school Sharpay was out of control and she was sneaking boys in and out of her bedroom. Her parents wanted her to have some discipline and she got it here. When she first came here she tried to escape everyday but Headmistress Johnson always caught her and she would get into trouble. She stopped all of that now but her and Taylor manage to sneak out on a Friday or Saturday night to go and party

Taylor was my second roommate and she was a lot different from Sharpay and I. Taylor's parents are in the military and they travel a lot. There was no one who could have Taylor whilst they were away so that's why she ended up in here. Taylor was so smart and really into politics and fighting for people's rights. She was going to be the first female president I can feel it in my bones. Taylor didn't seem all that bothered about being here as much as Sharpay and I but she had been here for so long. She's been here her whole high school career and before Sharpay and I showed up she had this dorm to herself.

Taylor was really independent and like another mother to Sharpay and I. She wouldn't take any nonsense off us and she whipped us into shape here pretty quick. If Sharpay and I were sick she would look after us and make sure we had whatever we missed from the school day. To her there was never an excuse not to get your school work done and fall behind. Taylor and I had a lot more in common then Sharpay and I did. I love both girls a lot and I would die for either of them but Taylor is my best friend. Just don't tell Sharpay that because I wouldn't hear the end of it.

She would not take to kindly to that.

The girls and I were dressed for school and we had everything we needed so we left our dorm and made our way to the mess hall. Every morning the students and teachers have breakfast together and Headmistress Johnson will tell us all the boring school announcements. We used to have to Pray but because the school has a lot of different cultures here it seemed unfair that they only prayed to God and Jesus. Some students and teachers pray to other Gods and some students and teachers weren't religious at all and it was unfair to them. There were prayer rooms around the school for everyone if they wanted it though. It was a compromise I believe.

I sat next to Taylor and opposite Sharpay at our normal table. Mistress Johnson was telling us the new school announcements but we wasn't really listening "And now an exciting announcement" She said and the girls and I started listening. We don't get exciting school announcements "In light of Ms McGee's retirement. We have a new gym teacher starting today. I'm sure you will all join me in welcoming Mr Bolton" She said and people started applauding.

Mr Bolton stood from his chair and I could not believe my eyes. He was _hot._ His hair was a dirty blonde colour and it was all floppy and sexy. He had on a black workout t-shirt that showed off his muscles amazingly well. I would bet my education that there was a rock hard six pack under there. Students started noticing him and he got more applause and a few cheers. He looked down a little embarrassed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He smiled once more time and took his seat again.

I walked to English class with Taylor and all we could talk about was Mr Bolton. To be fair we wasn't the only ones. We could hear other students walking around and talking about him too and saying how hot he was. Everyone was dying to get into his gym class just so they could look at him. Taylor and I included and I hated Gym class with every fibre in my body.

"He is gorgeous" I stated to Taylor who giggled at me.

"I have never seen such a beautiful piece of man. I would jump his bones" She told me.

Taylor didn't normally talk about boys like that. She wasn't a virgin or anything like that but she usually kept herself in check around them.

"I hate gym class but I cannot wait for gym today" I said to her.

"You don't just hate gym class you despise it. If it takes a hot teacher for you to enjoy gym then so be it" She replied.

The reason for such hatred towards Gym class was because at my old school it was were my bullies usually got me. They would always hurt my after class and tease me about being part Mexican. It was horrible and everyone always talked about how mean they were to me no one ever stepped in. Kelly was the girl that bullied me and she was a powerful student and no one ever stand up to her out of fear they would be next. Gym was a terrible thing to be invented and I wouldn't even bat an eyelid if the class was cancelled.

 **Troy** **'** **s POV**

Before Ms McGee left she left me a list of people who were either trouble makers or people who don't participate in Gym. I looked at the names on the list and cross referenced them with their school files and it wasn't all that shocked. Sharpay Evans was a trouble maker and from her school record she doesn't like anything.

One name stood out to me. Gabriella Montez. she was a straight A student but when it came to gym was just scraping a D. It made no sense to me. I get some people hate gym class but to hate it that much seems a little unlikely. Maybe she just has some self conscience issues or something.

Gabriella's class came in and everyone was changed into their gym gear and ready to go which was a promising start. I introduced myself to them properly and I learnt their names as well. Gabriella didn't seem too shy from what I could tell so far. She was with a group of girls who were talking and giggling away which doesn't scream confidence issues to me. I explained to the girls what we would be doing today and as everyone setup for class Gabriella went and sat on the bleachers.

"You're Gabriella Montez" I stated as I approached her.

"Yes I am" She replied.

"So can I ask why you hate gym class so much? Ms McGee left a file on you" I told her.

"You can ask but it doesn't mean you will get an answer" She said and looked down but back up again "Sorry that was rude of me. It's just some personal stuff" She said.

I took a seat down next to her "I read your file and why you're here not in regular high school. Does the bullying at your old school have something to do with why you hate gym so much? If it is I can tell you that I won't let anything like that happen in my class. I'm tough on bullying" I explained to her.

"I just don't want to talk about it" She told me.

I couldn't make her tell me what her problem was. I did tell her that if she ever needed to talk to someone then she could come to me. I didn't mind. In face I would be more then happy to help her and see if we can bump her grade up in Gym class. Gym class was supposed to be fun and energetic. Not scary and sad which is how Gabriella sees it and I think it's to do with the bullying at her old school. Something really bad obviously happened to her there.

Gym class ended and all the girls started leaving to go change but I called Gabriella back. My rule was if you didn't participate in Gym then you have to help clean up after. Luckily for her it wasn't too messy. Just a few water bottles to put in the bin and she helped me move a bench back to the cupboard.

I had to admit that my first day went really well and everyone was really welcoming. Not just the staff but the students as well. Sharpay Evans scared me a little with her 'welcoming' but she seemed like a bit of a wild card. I wasn't expecting much else as she was on my list of Naughty Students.

As I drove home from my first day I stopped to get a pizza and I still made it home before 4:30 which was great. As I walked through the front door my cat Sam stalked over to me and rubbed himself against my leg. I had been gone all day and he obviously wanted some attention from me. I put my things down on the side and picked him. The two of us walked into the living room and put the TV on out favourite channel which was ESPN. Same curled into my lap and went to sleep.

Who needed children when I had Sam? He was a rescue cat I had gotten a couple of years ago. His previous owners had locked him in a cage with his own urine, feces and a bowl of water that looks like it had been sitting for weeks. When I saw him in the shelter he licked my hand and I connected to him straight away. He's my best buddy.

This was my night every night and I couldn't complain. Life was good.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back and I have re-written this story completely. It's finished and I promise to update regularly. If you read this story before then please read it again as there are some changes and I think this is a better version then the one before. I will be posting my other stories that I've re-written as well as some new ones so make sure you follow, favourite and review!**


	2. Sneaking Out

**It All Began At Sacred Heart - Chapter 2 - Sneaking Out**

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV**  
I cannot believe that I had let Sharpay and Taylor talk me into sneaking out tonight and going to a party with them. Them two have done it loads of times but this was the first time I have ever done it. I was the unlucky one of the group and I know that we will end up getting caught if I go with them. I have tried to get out of it but the girls were having none of it. They were making me go with them if it was the last thing they do.

"If I am going to go through with this then you need to give me something to get rid of my nerves" I told them. Taylor handed me a shot glass and I took the shot in one. It was disgusting and there was a burning sensation in my throat "Vodka? You gave me a shot of Vodka?" I questioned her.

"It's all we have. Don't worry the taste will go away soon, it's just something to get you a little buzzed" She answered "Now come and sit down so that I can sort your make up out" She told me and I sat down in the chair that was at the desk.

Taylor was going to do my make up and Sharpay was going to do my hair for me. As you can tell I don't get out very often so I needed some help getting ready.

The girls finished my hair and make up and I had to give them credit. It looked really good. My hair was curly naturally but Sharpay gave it more bound and more life. Taylor made my eyes stand out with my make up and I was amazed at how great I looked. Sharpay had given me some closed to wear and I wasn't sure about them at first but I had no other choice. I put on the white jean shorts and the pink halter neck backless top. Sharpay had also kindly let me borrow her heels which made my legs look longer and slimmer. I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly passed out from shock. It didn't look like me but I did look hot.

Our planned escape route was climb onto the roof. Which was above our window. Then go over to the far left side of the building and climb down the side of the wall as there was no CCTV camera's that side. Sharpay had made sure of that. The most dangerous part of the plan was running across the field and sneaking out through a hole in a fence that Sharpay had made. Of course we had our flat shoes for the escape. Taylor guaranteed us that her cousin Zeke would be waiting for us in a car on the other side of the fence to take us t the party and he would bring us back.

We made our escape without getting caught. The three of us got into the car and Taylor introduced me to her cousin. He seemed really nice and the party was at his house. He still lived with his parents at the age of 25 and they had gone away for the weekend so he was having a party.

We walked into the party together and instantly I was left alone. Zeke and Sharpay knew each other and ran off with each other. Taylor saw Zeke's friend Chad and went off with him. Most people at the party were drunk already so there was no way I was going to be able to get conversation out of most of them. I can't believe they begged me to come out then left me here as soon as we walked through the door. I am not doing Sharpay's math homework for her for at least a month.

I sighed and went over to the drinks table and poured myself a large drink and just stood at the sidelines and watched everyone else have a good time.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Mr Bolton standing there. I almost dropped my drink in shock "Mr Bolton?" I questioned in case I was just imagining it.

"Ms Montez… what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Erm… I was just passing through" I answered but he just raised his eyebrows at me "Ok. Zeke is Taylor's cousin and he invited us" I told him.

"I will tell you what. As Zeke is Taylor's cousin I know he will get the three of you home safely and he won't let anything happen to you so I will let you stay" He said and I smiled "But" He started and I lost my smile "If things get out of hand in any way shape or form and I mean drugs, boys, so drunk you can't walk then I am phoning the school to come and get you. Do you understand?" He asked I nodded in response.

He walked away from me to enjoy the rest of the party. I rushed over to the girls as soon as I saw them and told them that Mr Bolton was here. They panicked but I explained he will cover for us if we behave ourselves and they relaxed "How do you think Zeke and Mr Bolton know each other?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. Zeke is your cousin. Ask him" I replied.

Sharpay and Taylor went to go and find Zeke and once again I was stood there on my own. I went back to the drinks table and poured myself a few more drinks. To be honest I wasn't having the best time. I kind of want to go home but the girls have gone and I don't know where to find them. I don't want to just disappear and then have them worry about me.

 **Troy** **'** **s POV**  
I cannot believe that my students had snuck out of school and come to the same party that I was at. I know I should have just called the school and told them that the girls were here but they wasn't doing anything terrible and I was keeping an eye on them. Knowing that Zeke was Taylor's cousin made me feel a little better. I know that Zeke cared for his family and he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

I watched as some guy slapped Gabriella's backside. She pushed him away and he walked off. She was just standing there on her own obviously having lost the girls so I walked over to her to make sure that she was ok.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I think I'm finished for the night" She stated.

"Want me to drop you back? I've only had a couple drinks and I can tell Zeke I've taken you back and he can tell the girls so they don't worry" I told her and she nodded.

When we got to my car she got into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. I looked down and saw scars across her thighs, she squeezed her legs together so I couldn't see and she looked out the window. I wanted to ask her about them but she obviously didn't want to talk about it so I decided to leave it. For now.

We pulled up to the school and she undone her seat belt "Thank you Mr Bolton. For everything" She said.

"You're welcome" I replied "Outside of school call me Troy… Mr Bolton sounds so old" I said and she giggled a little.

"Troy" She said as if testing it "I had you done as a Jeff or a Paul maybe" She told me.

"Jeff? Do I look 40 years old?" I questioned.

"No. you can tell you're young" She replied "I better go" She told me and thanked me again before getting out of the car. I watched as she got through the fence and ran across the field back to the dorm and then I drove off before I got caught and people started asking questions.

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV**  
I can't believe that Mr Bolton. Troy. dropped me back to school. I know in the car he saw my scars but he didn't ask me about them which I am really thankful for. I thought he would start questioning me but he left it and I can't thank him enough for that. The scars were the main reason that I was here and I wasn't ready to talk about them to anyone apart from Taylor and Sharpay who already knew about them and the story.

It happened when I was in my last school. It was after gym class and I was the last one getting changed as per usual. Kelly and her friends cornered me whilst I was stood in my underwear getting changed. They forced me to the floor and got out a lighter. Kelly forced my legs open and her friends burnt my thighs. She told me that I was ugly and no man would ever want to be between my legs. I was going to die a virgin.

Kelly and her friends were arrested and I was put into hospital for treatment of my burns. The one friend I had in my old school went into the changing rooms and told me that there was skin laying on the floor from where they burnt me. It was only a few days later that I was taken out of school and registered into Sacred Heart.

Kelly was right about one thing. No man has ever wanted me. The only boyfriend that I have ever wanted was a family friend called Josh. the furthest we has ever gone was him touching my backside over my jeans. He knew about my scars and he never wanted to take things further between us. I wanted to but he kept saying no. Kelly destroyed my life and I will never be able to forgive her for it. She was the reason I was put in boarding school and taken away from my home and family. It was also after the burning incident that I took the pills and my parents found me.

I large bang brought me away from my thoughts and I looked to see Sharpay and Taylor falling through the window giggling like mad "Evening ladies" I said as they laid on the floor in a heap.

"Gabriella! I was looking for you but then I fell into Zeke's bed and I got a little distracted" Sharpay told me laughing.

"I was looking for you as well but then I fell into bed with Chad and I also got a little distracted" Taylor told me and they both started laughing.

"Be quiet before you wake the beast" I told them meaning Headmistress Johnson.

"Sorry" Sharpay said trying to stand up but fell over so I helped the two of them onto their own beds "You're soo good to me Gabriella" Sharpay told me.

"Yeah I know. Now get to sleep" I ordered her "And you as well Taylor" I stated.


	3. Bullied

**It All Began At Sacred Heart - Chapter 3 - Bullied  
**

 **Troy** **'** **s POV  
** It's been a few weeks since the party and since then Gabriella has been avoiding me. She hasn't been coming to gym class as often and when she does come to class she doesn't take part at all and just sits on the bleachers away from me. I know it has something to do with them scars I saw on her thighs. If she doesn't want to tell me then that's fine but she does need to start coming to class. I don't want to ruin her straight A record because of this. I just can't grade someone who doesn't show up to the class. It's impossible so I planned on speaking to her today and if she doesn't come to class then I will go to her dorm and speak to her.

Gabriella's class came in all dressed and ready to go. Apart from Gabriella. she was dressed for gym but she went and sat on the bleachers away from me and the rest of the class again. I told the other girls what would be happening in gym. I sent them off to get set up and begin warm ups before going over to speak to Gabriella. I need to make her understand the trouble she could get in for not showing up or taking part and how it could ruin her grades. I didn't want her grades to suffer.

"Not taking part today?" I asked her but she just shook her head in response and squeezed her legs together to cover her thighs, she laid her arms on top of her legs as well. She really didn't want me to see what was going on "C'mon Gabriella you can't hide them any more. What happened to you?" I asked her but she just stayed quiet "Your grades are starting to be effected by this and I don't want that. I want to help you Gabriella but you're not giving me anything here" I explained to her.

"Tro… Mr Bolton… I really do not want to talk about what happened and I know you saw the scars and I was thankful you didn't ask me about them. To be honest it doesn't really matter anymore" She told me.

"Of course it matters. I read your file. I know you were bullied at your old school. Was it something to do with that? Did someone at your old school hurt you?" I questioned.

"There are too many people here. I don't want to speak about it" She said.

"After class?" I questioned and she nodded.

Class finished and I called Gabriella back to help me clear up and I told her I would give her a note for her next lesson. I will put on the note that Gabriella was not feeling to well just to cover her. The two of us went into my office as I had a free period and we sat down at my desk "So why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened at your old school and why you hate gym so much" I said to her and she took a deep breath, I gave her a reassuring smile.

"At my old school there was a girl called Kelly. She was so nasty to me. at first it was just name calling but then she started hitting me, tripping me over and stealing my things. At one point she smashed my head against a wall and split my head open" She told me and I sat there and listened as she spoke "Gym was when she would always target me. In the changing rooms after class. That was the perfect time for her to get me. The teachers were clearing up and the other students wouldn't say anything in case Kelly got to them as well" She told me.

"No one ever stood up for you?" I asked her.

"No" She replied "After one gym class I was the last one left in the changing rooms. Kelly and her friends cornered me. I was only half dressed and I was forced on the floor. A lighter was lit and put against my thighs. There was pieces of my skin laying on the floor of the changing rooms afterwards. Kelly told me that no man would ever want me and I would die miserable" She explained to me.

I can't believe that Gabriella was put through all of that. It was such a horrific and disturbing thing to do. How can someone do something so cruel to another human being "I'm sorry that happened to you but I promise you that you don't need to be afraid of anyone here" I said "My sister Cammie was bullied at school, it nearly cost Cammie her life" I explained to her.

"It nearly cost me mine too" She said.

"How?" I asked.

"When I was discharged from the hospital I took a lot of pills. I was going to down a bottle of vodka with them but my parents caught me. I was put in here after that. I wanted to end it so I wasn't put through it anymore" She told me "What happened to your sister?" She asked.

"She tried to hang herself but we got to her just in time and now she runs a charity that deals with bullied teens" I told her.

"Wow. That's great" Gabriella replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with getting back into gym class or making you feel more comfortable there? I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you here. If there is anything going on then they will have me to answer to" I said to her.

"It's not that I don't feel safe. I just don't feel comfortable in gym at all. After everything that happened… it just brings back all of these memories of what happened. That's all" She told me.

"What's your favourite sport? Swimming? Running? Baseball?" I questioned.

"Running. I feel free when I'm running. Not that I get much of a chance to run around here" She replied.

"What if we did running next lesson? Make you more comfortable" I suggested and she nodded at me with a small smile.

Gabriella and I spoke a little more about everything. So that she didn't get in trouble I sent a message around to all of her teachers for the day that she wasn't feeling good and I had excused her for the rest of the day. As she left my office she thanked me for everything although I wasn't really sure what I did. I was still in shock that something so horrific happened to her but I was proud of her. She has come a long way since then it seemed and she was going to come out the other end.

I got home after my heavy day and Sam did his normal routine when I came in and when I sat down to have dinner. I made Sam his dinner and we ate together. I watched the TV in silence with Sam curled up in my lap. I was watching the TV but I wasn't taking notice of what was going on. Gabriella's story stuck in my head but I had to admit I was proud of her for being strong. My sister didn't have anything like that happen to her and she tried to commit suicide. Gabriella was a strong woman.

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV**

The school day finished and the girls came back to my dorm and started asking what had happened to me after gym class. I explained what happened between me and Mr Bolton and they were shocked that I had opened up to him. Normally I am really closed off about what happened but I felt comfortable talking to Mr Bolton. He was easy to talk to and he listens to me without judging me. He was a really great guy.

"Does it make it easier for you now that he knows your story?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. He is doing his best to try and make me more comfortable in gym and everything" I replied.

"That's really sweet of him. At least he's trying but I am telling you if I ever meet this Kelly bitch. I am gonna kick her ass" Sharpay said and I laughed at her.

Sharpay was a really protective friend and I know that she has stalked Kelly on social media when she gets out. She hated her and she freaks out. I know one day my path will probably cross with Kelly again and I hope when I do Sharpay is with me and I really hope Sharpay kicks her ass. That bitch gets what she deserves.

"I know you will" I replied.

"When I'm president I will kick her out of the country" Taylor said.

"You guys are great" I stated.

"What else did you guys talk about?" Taylor asked.

I didn't want to bring up Mr Bolton's sister because I feel like he told me that on confidence and I don't want to betray him. He didn't need to tell me things like that "We didn't really talk about anything else. He just asked me what my favourite sports was and we spoke a little about his past and then I left. He had a class to teach" I told the two of them.

"Speaking of class. Can you help me?" Sharpay questioned holding up her maths stuff.

"Sure" I replied.

I know I said I wouldn't help her because she left me at the party but I know if I didn't she would fail. I didn't want Sharpay to fail so I sucked it up.


	4. The Kiss

**It All Began At Sacred Heart - Chapter 4 - The Kiss**

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV  
** Today was my 18th birthday. The girls had convinced me to sneak out again to go to a club and for some reason I had agreed to go. Sharpay said she could get us into this club called _Solar_ because she knows the manager. I think she slept with him at some point. She said she had invited a couple of people to come and celebrate with us but she was keeping it a secret. She said it was going to be a surprise. It worried me when Sharpay said she had a surprise for me. Just because it was Sharpay but Taylor assured me that it wasn't anything terrible and I trusted Taylor more then Sharpay.

I was getting ready I decided I wanted to do something different so Sharpay straightened my hair for me. I couldn't believe how good it looked. I don't think my hair has ever looked so shiny and soft in my life. My make up looked amazing too. It looked flawless. My eyes stood out like last time and I had to admit once again I looked hot. I wore the dress that Sharpay and Taylor got my for my birthday. It was a silver dress that went down to my mid thigh (I won't be bending over in this dress) and Sharpay let me borrow her Louboutins that were 6 inches high and were probably going to break my neck.

We made our escape and got through the fence and saw a taxi sitting there waiting for us. We jumped in and we drove off. The drive to the club was only 10 minutes. We jumped the queue and Sharpay told the door staff our names and we were ushered straight through without them asking for ID. Someone showed us to a table near the dance floor and there were bottles of champagne waiting for us and bottles of vodka. Sharpay had gone all out.

"Why are there so many glasses?" I asked Sharpay as the three of us sat down.

"You're surprise visitors" She replied.

Five minutes later my 'surprise' guests showed up and I was shocked to see who was there. It was Ryan (Sharpay's twin brother), Chad, Zeke and Mr Bolton… Troy. Everyone greeted each other and I was still in shock and I didn't want to seem rude as they had come out for my birthday.

Troy sat down next to me "You know I don't you want you to think I'm some sort of weirdo teacher. The others didn't tell me about this. They just asked if I wanted to come out tonight" Troy explained "But happy birthday" He said with a smile.

"The girls didn't tell me you were coming either. They just said that there was going to be some surprise visitors… I should've thought that Zeke would have had something to do with this" I replied "And for the record I don't think you're a weirdo teacher. In fact I think you are the best teacher ever" I complimented.

 **Troy** **'** **s POV  
** A song came on that Gabriella liked and she grabbed the girls to go and dance with her. Chad moved into her spot next to me "Sorry we didn't tell you man but I knew you would flip if you knew. I know you're her teacher and she's your student but I can see the two of you like each other… everyone can see it" He said to me "If you wanted to make a move on her then I don't think she would reject you. In fact I think she

would throw herself at the chance. No one needs to know. You can keep it a secret" He explained to me.

"It's not as easy as that. If I get caught then I could go to jail and lose my job. It would ruin everything I have worked so hard for. I worked to damn hard to lose it" I replied.

"I get that I really do. At the same time you know you like her and I think she likes you. I can see you watching her swing her hips and checking her out. Make a move on her and keep it a secret. You've kept worse things a secret" He told me.

Was he right? Of course I think Gabriella is very pretty and she has the most amazing figure and the most perfect smile. I do like her a lot more then I should like her but she is my student and I have worked to damn hard to get where I am today to lose it all. If I did make a pass at her would she freak out? Would she tell the headmistress? Would she confess she has the same feelings for me? I looked up to see her dancing. Her dress shifted up and I could see she her underwear but she quickly pulled her dress down a little.

Oh man! What was she doing to me? Chad was right I do like her and there was nothing I could do about it. I refuse to live in a world where Chad was right. I was pulled from my thoughts as the girls came to sit back down and Gabriella resumed her seat next to me. I poured her a drink and handed it to her "Did you have a nice dance?" I asked her.

"You should know. I saw you watching me the whole time" She stated with a smile.

"Is it a problem?" I asked.

"No" She simply replied and downed her drink "Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"I can't dance" I replied.

"I'll show you" She said and grabbed my hand.

Gabriella and I made our way to the dance floor and she started swaying her hips to the music, at first I watched her then I started dancing with her. Robin Thicke's song Blurred Lines came on and it sent her wild. She was singing and smiling at me "I know you want it" She sung at me.

"But you're a good girl" I sung back.

I grabbed Gabriella around the waist and pulled her close to me. The two of us danced together and I could feel her hips shaking against me. She was driving me crazy. She looked up to look me in the eyes and she was smiling at me so I smiled back. I leaned my head down and my lips landed on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. I held her to me as we kissed but then we needed to pull away when we needed air.

"I need a drink" Gabriella said and started walking away from me shaking her hips as she walked. She knew I was watching and she enjoyed teasing me like this.

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV  
** I got back to the table and poured myself a drink. Sharpay pulled me over to her and she had the biggest smile on her face "We saw you kissing Mr Bolton… Troy… How was it? Was he a good kisser? Do you like him? Who made the first move? Tell me everything!" She insisted and I laughed at her.

Taylor then heard what we were talking about and she also wanted the gossip.

"Well I started dancing and he joined in. He pulled me close to him and then we looked into each other's eyes. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Of course I like him other wise I wouldn't have kissed him and I have to admit that he's the best kisser! I have never kissed someone so passionately before" I explained to them.

"Well it just proves that he likes you as much as you like him" Taylor said.

"Do you think you two will get together?" Sharpay asked.

"To be honest I would love to get with him but I don't know if he would be up for that. He could lose his job and go to jail if people found out. I don't know if I could put him in that position" I told them

"What if he wanted to be with you? What if he asked you out? Would you say yes?" Taylor questioned.

"Of course I would" I answered.

If Troy ever did want to get into a relationship with me would we be able to keep a secret relationship? What if someone found out? I only had about 6 months left of school and then we could be together if we wanted to. Would Troy be willing to risk his life to be with me? There were so many unanswered questions in my mind right now. I didn't want to think of all of that right now. It was my 18th birthday and I plan to get drunk "Shots?" I called out and everyone cheered.

"This is my kind of party!" Sharpay replied and ordered the shots.

Somehow the girls and I made it back to our room without being hurt or noticed. I kicked my shoes off and laid down on my bed. As my eyes started closing my phone beeped indicating I had a message. I looked at my phone to see a message off an unknown number:

 _Did you get in ok? Troy._

How did he get my number? I started writing my reply.

 _Got in safe and sound_ _._ _Gonna snuggle up in bed all on my own._

My phone beeped back seconds later with a reply from Troy.

 _If I could snuggle with you then I would. Glad you got in ok._


	5. Free Period

**It All Began At Sacred Heart - Chapter 5 - Free Period**

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV**

Today after Troy's lesson we both have a free period and I was going to go and see him in his office. We hadn't really spoke to each other or spent time alone together since the kiss we had the other night. I wanted to speak to him about what happened and what were going to do from here. Did he want me to be his girlfriend? Does he regret it? Does he want to wait until I leave school? I did like Troy a lot and I didn't know how he really felt about me. He must like me a little bit because he did kiss me and dance with me but was that the drink clouding his judgment?

I didn't take part in gym class today so Troy called me back to help clear up but once that was done the two of us went to his office. As soon as the door to the office closed Troy had me up against the door and he was kissing me. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Troy's hands went to my backside and he lifted me up and we walked over to his desk. He sat me down on the desk and I spread my legs a little so he could come stand between them and we started kissing again.

I could feel that Troy was getting aroused at what we were doing but I wasn't ready for that. I was still a virgin and I wasn't ready to have sex with someone just yet "Someone is eager" I commented and indicated down to his obvious arousal in his shorts and he smirked at me.

"What can I say? Seeing you in those little shorts today and seeing you bending over when we were clearing up… well it's a sight I'm not going to forget for a while" He said to me and started kissing me again but pulled away "Are you sure about this? Us?" He questioned.

"If you're asking me if I want to be with you then the answer is yes but I need to know that you are going to be ok with this. You know if someone finds out you can lose you job or go to jail. Are you sure you're ok?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm sure I want to be with you. You finish school in a few months and then we can be together as much as we want and no one can say a thing" He answered and he kissed me softly.

"Well I have some good news for you. School gets a week break in a couple of weeks so I could come and see you if that's ok obviously" I said.

"Of course you can come and see me. Maybe stay the night?" He asked.

"That'd be great. We could have a movie night or something?" I questioned.

"Maybe do other things?" He asked with a smirk and kissed me.

We ended up making out again and our hands were roaming all over each other's body. There was some sort of urgency about it "You know I think swimming is going to be the next lesson I can't wait to see you in a swim suit" He said and his hands ran down my side and landed on my hips.

"I look better in a bikini then I do an all in one" I commented.

"I bet you do" He replied.

Troy and I started kissing again and that was the one thing that worried me about this relationship. I didn't want Troy to think that this relationship was just a physical one. I wanted a real relationship where my boyfriend was going to cuddle me, tell me how much he cared about me or how beautiful I was. I wanted someone that was going to be there for me. No matter what and someone who would stand up for me. I'm hoping that was Troy.

Troy and I pulled away from the kiss I looked down at my legs "What's the matter?" He asked me.

"I just… I don't want this to all be about kissing and the physical stuff. I want someone to be there for me emotionally and I don't know if that's what you're looking for. I know you're a young guy and I'm a young girl but I'm looking for something a little bit more serious then a physical relationship" I explained to him.

He smiled at me "I'm not as young as you think I am you know. I'm twenty five years old. I am also looking for a more serious relationship. I am not getting younger and I think I should probably start settling down. If you want to put a hold on the physical stuff then that's fine" He said and kissed my cheek.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?" I asked and he nodded "I've never gone any further then what we're doing now. Kissing and a little touching" I told him "I just thought you should know" I added.

"Why would I laugh? I'm glad that you told me. I don't want to push you into anything that you're not comfortable with. We will take things at your pace" He told me.

The bell rang out loudly and I stood from the desk and kissed him on the lips "I'll e-mail you later" He told me and kissed me again before I walked out of his office.

 **Troy** **'** **s POV  
** I cannot believe that Gabriella was now my girlfriend and I learnt that bit more about her. I wasn't too shocked that she was a virgin. She didn't seem like the type to sleep around or anything. She was a good girl. The kind of girl you bring home to the family.

I got home I turned my laptop on and went straight to my e-mails and saw that I had one from Gabriella waiting for me;

 _Troy,_

 _You do not understand how happy I am that you wanted me to be your girlfriend. Sharpay said you liked me from day one but I never believed her until my birthday when you kissed me and danced with me. When your lips landed on mine I got butterflies in my stomach and I didn_ _'_ _t feel like I was your student and you were my teacher. I just felt like a girl who was kissing a boy she liked_ _._ _I thought you would think I was a silly little school girl or something._

 _I haven_ _'_ _t told the girls about us yet because I didn_ _'_ _t know if you wanted me to tell them. If you tell Zeke and Chad I will have to tell them because if they hear it from someone else they will kill me! Do you want to keep it between us for a little while or do you want me to tell them? I_ _'_ _m not too sure where you want to go with this._

 _I gotta go. Sharpay wants me to help her with some math homework_ _._ _Reply when you can._

 _G Xx_

I started my reply;

 _Gabriella,_

 _I understand how happy you are because I am too. Sharpay was right I did like you from when I first saw you. I thought you were beautiful and I had read your record so I knew you were smart. When I kissed you on your birthday I didn_ _'_ _t plan on it but you were so tempting in that dress as you shook your hips in front of me_ _._ _I_ _'_ _m a guy, what did you think I would do? I don_ _'_ _t think that you_ _'_ _re a silly school girl. You are so much more then that and you need to start believing it._

 _If you want to tell the girls then you can I don_ _'_ _t mind. I was thinking of telling the guys anyway. You are right they do need to hear from you because I don_ _'_ _t think hearing something like that from Zeke and Chad is any good. It_ _'_ _s not just my secret. It_ _'_ _s your secret too and if you want to keep it a secret then that_ _'_ _s ok too._

 _Make sure Sharpay does the hard part herself otherwise she will never learn._

 _T Xx_

 _P.S. Make sure you delete the e-mails in case anyone comes snooping._

I went onto Facebook and looked on Gabriella's page, she could only use it during school holidays but she updated it a lot when she could. I looked at her profile picture and saw how beautiful she really was. Sam jumped onto my lap and looked at it too.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I asked Sam who jut purred in response.

After planning lessons for the next couple of weeks I checked my e-mails again but I didn't have a response from Gabriella, sadly. Maybe she was just tired from school or busy with school work so I just decided that I would speak to her tomorrow. I wanted to know how or what she was going to tell the girls about us. I just needed to know how she wanted to go about this. It was all down to her. she was in the driving seat here.


	6. Week Off Part 1

**It All Began At Sacred Heart - Chapter 6 - Week Off Part 1**

 **Troy's POV  
** Me and Gabriella have been together for just over a month now and I had to admit, it was the best time of my life. We snuck around during free periods and Gabriella snuck out most weekends to come on a date with me. Normally a movie or dinner or sometimes a little walk around a park or by a lake. She hadn't been to my place yet but that was about to change because Gabriella has a week off school and she was coming home. Her parents only lived 10 minutes away from me. Her parents are working for pretty much the whole time Gabriella is home and for three of the days her parents are going away on a 'business' trip so Gabriella is coming to stay with me.

I had been cleaning my apartment for the past couple of days to make sure that everything was clean and perfect for Gabriella. I didn't want her to think that I lived in filth or anything. I obviously cleaned up everyday but I wanted everything to be extra special for her. I wasn't sure if she liked cats or she might be allergic to them and I was panicking about that. I forgot to tell her that I had a cat. Don't tell Sam I forgot about him. He'll hate me for it. Why was having a girlfriend so stressful at times? Don't get my wrong I love being with Gabriella but I don't want all this stress every time she comes to visit. Hopefully it will just be because it's her first time here.

My phone rang loudly from my bedroom and I rushed to answer it. I saw Gabriella's name flash up on the screen "Hey" I said when I answered.

"Hi. My parents have gone and it is officially safe to come and pick me up" She told me and I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Nervous but good butterflies "That is if you still want me to come and stay?" She questioned.

"Of course I do. Give me a couple minutes to put my shoes and that on and I'll be round. I'll honk outside when I'm there" I told her.

"Great! See you soon" She replied and hung up.

I had a quick look around to make sure everything was ready for her and I also looked in the fridge and freezer to make sure there was enough food for her whilst she was here. I was satisfied with the place and put my shoes on before leaving the apartment and making my way down the stairs and into my car. Oh my God this was it. Gabriella was coming to my place for the first time.

When I got to her place I honked outside and the front door opened. Gabriella came out with an overnight bag and got into the car, putting the overnight bag down by her feet. I greeted her with a kiss "You ok?" I asked her.

"I'm great" She replied with a smile.

When we got to my place I took her bag for her and opened the front door. Sam came over to us and wrapped himself around my legs as her normally does. You would think I've been gone for days the way he goes on sometimes, I was not even gone for half an hour. Gabriella crouched down and started stroking him "I've always wanted my cat but my parents are not the pet kind of people" She told me.

"Well this is my cat Sam and I think he likes you" I said as Sam purred at her and was loving the attention he was getting from her "Let me show you around" I said and held my hand out to her. She took it with a smile and stood up straight.

"Nice place" She commented.

 **Gabriella's POV  
** The rest of the evening me and Troy didn't really do anything amazing but we spent real time together. He made us some dinner and we watched a movie, we sat on the sofa in each other's arms with Sam sat comfortably on Troy's lap. It was strange that we could do this without worrying someone will see us, No one could catch us. e could do what we wanted here. Being here with Troy is the best evening I've ever had and I don't want this to ever end. We were so happy here together ignoring the outside world.

I wanted to tell Troy that now was the right time for me. I wanted us to take things further and I wanted to have sex with Troy. I loved him and it was time but I wasn't sure how to bring the conversation up. It's not just something you shout out or something "Troy?" I questioned.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you about something" I told him.

"And what's that?" He asked turning to face me.

"I love you a lot and I want to give you everything that I have. I am ready for me and you to take things further… physically. I don't just mean a little more touching. I am ready to go the full way with you" I told him.

"Gabriella you don't need to do that to prove you love me. I know you love me and I love you too" He said to me.

"I'm not just saying it I mean it. I want to have sex with you" I stated.

"Are you sure? Once we do this we can't go back" He told me and I nodded at him.

"Troy I don't think I've ever been more ready for something in my life. I know that this is the right thing to do for us. I love you" I said and he smiled at me "Now let me show you that I love you" I pleaded.

Troy put Sam on the floor before standing up, he held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me up and we started walking towards his bedroom, we were there within seconds and once in his bedroom Troy closed the door behind us, I'm assuming to stop Sam coming in or something. He sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding my hand, I got on his lap and started kissing him. It was soft at first with my hands going around his neck and his hands just sitting on my waist but soon the kiss got more and more heated.

Troy told me to lay down on the bed with my head on the pillows, I did what he said and I watched as he closed the curtains so no one could see into the room. The room got a little dark so Troy put two lamps on that were on either side of his bed. He took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor and then his jeans. He stood there in his boxers in front of me waiting for me to tell him to either stop or continue, through the material of his boxers I could tell his thing was big… bigger then I expected..

After he seen that I wasn't going to tell him to stop he came over to me on the bed and he took my jeans off slowly. Once they were off he threw them on the floor then he came up my body and hooked his fingers on the inside of my underwear and again he watched for my reaction to see if I wanted him to stop but I just nodded at him and he took them off.

I tried to close my legs a little when he kept staring because he could see my scars and I didn't want him to look at them they were ugly. He leaned down towards them and placed a kiss on the each thigh were I was marked.

"You're beautiful. Don't try and hide yourself in front of me" He stated and kissed my lips.

He reached into his bedside drawer and got a condom out. I was glad someone was thinking about this right now. Slowly he rolled the condom over his penis and positioned himself at my entrance, he held my hands as he went in. I closed my eyes as he entered because it was so painful I also squeezed his hand tightly. He pulled out slowly and watched me "Don't worry I'm OK it just hurt more then I thought it would" I stated.

"OK we'll do this slow" He said and moved back in again slowly then pulled out slowly and soon the pain was forgotten it was more uncomfortable then painful and right towards the end it became pleasurable but it didn't stay that way for long because Troy then finished, best 25 minutes of my life.

"OK we'll do this slow" He said and moved back in again slowly then pulled out slowly and soon the pain was forgotten it was more uncomfortable then painful and right towards the end it became pleasurable but it didn't stay that way for long because Troy then finished. Best 25 minutes of my life.

Later that evening I asked Troy if I could have a shower and he told me I didn't need to ask. Halfway through my shower the door opened and Troy came in "What do you think you're doing in here?" I asked.

"Well I live here so I can come in here whenever I want and I needed to pee" He answered but I seen him in the mirror looking at me "You feeling OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just have muscles aching I didn't even know I had" I said and laughed.

After my shower we went and snuggled in his bed both just in our underwear and we put a movie on his bedroom. Sam came and sat at the end of the bed and it felt like home.

Nothing had ever felt this perfect to me before it's like I was supposed to be here and it felt so normal that I had to remind myself that he was my teacher and nothing about our situation was normal. In fact it was hard being in a relationship with someone but only seeing them when I had a free period or when I was home from school for a week and had to sneak to his when my parents were out.

Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a student or he wasn't a teacher because then we could live like a normal couple instead of constantly sneaking around and lying to the people closest to us. We had told Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke about us and said they would be cover for us if we ever needed it.

As the film started Troy climbed into the bed next to me and I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and placed a small kiss on the top of my head "You've been very quiet the last ten minutes, everything OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking how much better it would be if you wasn't my teacher or if I wasn't your student because then we wouldn't have to lie to everyone and sneak around. This just feels normal but nothing about our relationship is normal" I explained.

"I know and I wish for the same things to but just think soon your going to be going to college and we can do whatever we want. We can go out on dates, I can meet your parents, we won't have to sneak around and I can be proud and say your my girl" He said.

"Just a few more months" I commented.

"That's all. Just a few more months until we can be a normal couple" He said and kissed me.


	7. Week Off Part 2

**Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 7 - Week Off Part 2**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
I awoke and looked up at Troy who was still fast asleep snoring lightly with his arms still around me. I kissed him on the cheek and untangled myself from him and went into the kitchen where Sam was sitting by his food bowl waiting to be fed so I fed him and got him some fresh water then made mine and Troy's breakfast. I put on some bacon, sausages and toast for us and made us a drink of orange juice each for us and as I stood over the pan cooking the bacon I felt hands worm themselves around my stomach and a head on my shoulder "Morning beautiful" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" I asked him as I started dishing up breakfast for us.

"I slept great thank you. What about you? You sleep OK?" He asked.

"I slept great too. I hope you are hungry because I've made breakfast and I've fed Sam already and gave him some water" I stated and handed him a plate of food and a drink and got myself a plate of food and a drink and we sat at the small table and began to eat our breakfast "I should probably go after breakfast so my parents think I have been home the whole time" I told him.

When breakfast was finished Troy dropped me home but I had a few hours before my parents came home. I invited Troy in and showed him around the house and then I took him to me bedroom. He looked around and then made himself comfortable on my bed. I laid down next to him and cuddled into him. I had been with him for three days and now I wasn't going to see him for a few days. I didn't like it and neither did he but we were going to suck it up. On the plus side because I wasn't in school I had full use of my phone and laptop so I could still speak to him.

It was all too soon that Troy had to leave. I walked him to the door and kissed him. He told me he loved me and promised to call me later. I watched as he walked to his car and then drive away.

Twenty minutes later my parents pulled up in the car and came into the house and I greeted them in the living room "Hey Gabby. Did you have fun whilst we were away?" My mum asked and kissed my cheek.

"It was OK. I just watched a couple movies and relaxed. Did you and daddy have a nice time?" I asked and they began to tell me all about their 'work' trip.

That night me and my parents were going to dinner with mum's friend from work and her husband and her son and daddy told me I was going to be surprised who her son was so I was really looking forward to see who it was.

We got to the restaurant and we were taken to our seats at the back where there were people already sitting, I looked around the table and was shocked to see a childhood friend Josh sitting at the table "Gabriella, nice to see you again" Josh said and kissed my cheek, he shook my daddy's hand and kissed my mum's cheek, my dad made me sit next to Josh and the second I sat down Josh out his hand on my knee under the table "I've missed you" He said quietly to me.

"Josh I missed you too but remove your hand from my knee" I stated and he did as he was told "What have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Just focusing on school and dad got me this part time job at the weekend working with him so I'm earning some money and hoping to buy a car, maybe I can break you out of school at the weekend?" He questioned.

"Probably not it's pretty hard to get in and out at the weekend" I told him.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out" He said and placed his hand on my knee again.

I had to come up with something to tell them so Josh would leave me alone. I couldn't tell them that I had a boyfriend but I had to come up with something to tell him. I was flattered that he liked me this much and he wanted to pursue me but I didn't like him like that I have never liked him like that and I have a boyfriend that I am in love with. What can I tell him without letting anything slip about Troy?

"Josh why don't you and Gabriella go for a walk?" His dad suggested after dinner was eaten.

Ten minutes later me and Josh were walking home and he kept trying to grab my hand to hold it but I kept pulling it away "I thought you liked me Gabriella what's going on? You looked so happy to see me earlier what changed?" Josh asked.

"You're a really nice guy but Josh I don't like you that way you are a really good friend but... I'm really sorry" I said.

"Look give me a chance. We could be amazing together you know. My family are well known and your family has money we can be perfect if you give us a chance" He stated.

I shook my head and went to head back to the restaurant but he grabbed my hand. He pulled me back and kissed me.

 **Troy's POV**  
I was driving home from the gym when I saw someone who looked like Gabriella talking to some guy but it couldn't be her could it? As I was coming up to them I slowed the car down so I could get a look to see if it was Gabriella but when I saw the boy kiss her I was certain it wasn't Gabriella. They pulled away from the kiss and Gabriella's face looked straight at me and when she saw me looking at her she put her head down and I drove off.

When I got back to my apartment where I had left my phone I called her straight away but she didn't answer so I left a message for her "Gabriella what the hell did I just see? I know you saw me because you put your head down when you realised it was me! You need to phone me back right now and explain all of this otherwise we're over. I am risking my career dating you and you know I could go to jail for this! Phone me now other wise I'm coming to your house" I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

What the hell was she playing at? I am practically risking my life dating her and she kisses other boys! Has she always been with this guy or is he an old flame from when she was at public school. I have no idea who he is but she needs to phone me and tell me now.

Two hours later and she hadn't phoned me back so I got in my car and went to her house. I parked a few doors down from hers and hoped over her garden gate and into climbed up a tree and into her balcony. I tried the door handle and it opened straight away so I went inside and seen her in the bathroom crying "Hi" I said quietly.

She jumped when she heard me and turned around and wiped her tears "Troy I promise you it wasn't what it looked like. My parents are trying to set me up with him and I told him that I didn't see him like that and when I went to walk away he pulled me back and kissed me. I pushed him off me then I saw you and when I looked back up you were gone and I went to phone you but I couldn't find my phone. Troy you have got to believe me" She said and cried into me.

There was something else bothering her "What's wrong? What else happened?" I asked her.

"My parents want me to marry him when I finish school" She stated.

"Tell them no" I told her.

"I can't. If I do then they will disown me. They will stop paying for Sacred Heart and they won't let me live here. I will lose everything" She said.

"But what about school? I mean you can't be married and go to an all girls school where you only get the holidays off" I said.

"They are going to take me out of school and home school me. They are phoning the school tomorrow and taking me out. I have no choice in the matter Troy" She stated.

"You can't go through with it! Look I have an idea but you have got to be sure you will be OK with not seeing your friends and family again" I said and she nodded "OK we are going to run away. Me and you. You are going to leave your parents and not tell them that you are leaving and I am going to find another teaching job in a different state and we'll move there... But it might take a couple months" I explained.

"What am I supposed to do to until then? What about school? I need to graduate" She said.

"Until then just do what they want you to do then when the time comes you leave in the middle of the night. Leave them a note explaining you can't marry Josh and so you're leaving and they are not to contact you or anything. Leave your phone here we'll get you a new one and we'll get you a new E-Mail address which you only give to Taylor and Sharpay and I'll help you graduate school don't worry about school" I explained.

"OK we'll do it" She said and I kissed her "I love you" She whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I said back and kissed her.


	8. Miami

**Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 8 - Miami**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
It's been three months since me and Troy had come up with the idea to run away and live together and he had been on a few job interviews but hadn't got the job. I know it was frustrating for him because he knew we were running out of time before I had no choice but to marry Josh. Troy had been doing everything he could as well to make sure I graduate on time by getting the girls to send me work and he had asked a couple people he knew from college who were doing teaching degrees to help me out and about a month ago he got me a private tutor called Marie and she was really nice and made sure I understood everything I was doing. I had a good chance of graduating on time.

I didn't know when or where me and Troy would be moving so I haven't applied to any colleges but I just figured that when we move I can just enrol at the local college and do my law degree there but there was only a couple of months left to enrol so Troy needed to find another job and soon.

My phone buzzed on my bed as I dried my hair and I looked at the called ID and see Troy's name flash up on the screen "Morning" I said as I answered.

"Hey. Is there any chance we can meet up after I finished work today please? I really need to talk to you about something" He said but I couldn't make it whether it was good or bad.

"Sure how about I come over around five-ish? My parents are going out for dinner with some people from work" I explained.

"Yeah that sounds good" He said and we stayed on the phone for a few more minutes before saying our goodbyes and hanging up.

I got to Troy's apartment and knocked on the door. I heard him walk to the door and when he opened it he let me in and we went to the living room where we sat on the sofa.

"I got a phone call today. I've been offered a job in Miami to start in two weeks if I want it. If we're going to do this then we need to leave next week. I'll call a couple places and find an apartment to rent but I need to be sure that we're going to do this OK?" He said.

He got a job in Miami?

"I'm already half packed waiting to go. Are you sure you want to leave your job at Sacred Heart? I know you like it there and if you don't want to leave then that's OK I understand" I told him.

I didn't want him to feel like he had to do all of this for me because I didn't want to get married it's not his fault.

He grabbed my hands "If I wasn't sure about doing this then I wouldn't have applied for all of them jobs. I love you and I don't want you to be married to another man. I am one hundred percent sure I want to do this and now I'm sure you do as well I'm going to phone them straight away and accept the job and I'm going to get on the internet and start apartment hunting" He told me and kissed me.

Whilst Troy was on the phone accepting the job I was looking on the internet at possible places to rent, Troy told me what his budget was I found a nice little two bed apartment on the sixth floor over looking the beach. I looked at the pictures that had been posted up and it looked perfect for us. The landlord had just installed a new fridge freezer, new oven, new sink and a brand new bathroom. The tenants could decorate the apartment as long as they painted the walls white again before they left and there was already a wardrobe, chest of drawers and bed in the master bedroom and it was within the price range.

I had decided on getting a job when I got to Miami just to help Troy out with the bills and stuff. He had said that I didn't need to and he wanted me to concentrate on finishing school and going to college but I felt bad that he was paying for everything at the end of the day this was my mess "Did you find one?" He asked when he finished on the phone.

"Yeah this one looks nice" I stated and handed him the laptop so he could see it "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's perfect" He answered and kissed me "I'll go and phone them now" He said and left the room to make the phone call. He came back about half an hour later "It's ours. I've just got to go and sign the paperwork when we get there next week and we can take the keys there and then. I was thinking that maybe I should go out there first and get everything set up then you come out a couple days later when the apartment and everything is ready" He explained.

"Yeah OK, that's fine. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Thank you for everything I realise how much you have risked for me and I appreciate it" I told him and he kissed me.

 **9 DAYS LATER**  
Today was the day that I was leaving and currently I was sitting on my bed writing my letter to my parents and Josh;

Dear Mum, Dad and Josh  
I have made the decision to leave Albuquerque and start my life over somewhere new. I never wanted it to come to this but none of you listened when I said I didn't love Josh and you were going to make me marry him or disown me so I've made the choice to leave.

I'm not going to marry someone who wants me for my family's money and daddy I'm not going to marry him because his family has a title. I am your daughter, your baby, not a doll that you pass from person to person so suit yourself and there's no point in calling me or E-Mailing me because I have a new phone and a new E-Mail address. I don't want to be found I want you guys to leave me alone for the rest of my life so I can live the way I want to live not the way you want me to live.

If you had never made me marry someone I didn't love then it wouldn't have come to this but I just have no other option. I might see you again but I might not.

Gabriella

I put the note on my bed and grabbed my suitcase and made my way downstairs. My parents were asleep in bed and I managed to leave the back door unlocked before I went upstairs earlier that night and snuck out before I could wake them up. Chad was waiting out the front for me as he had told Troy that he would make sure I got to the airport OK and Troy would pick me up on the other end.

I got to the airport and saw Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay standing there and I rushed up to them and hugged them all. They all told me they loved me and they would speak to me soon. I gave them my new number and E-Mail address and told them to ring, text and mail me at any time and I would hopefully see them soon then I said my last goodbyes to them and made my way into the airport.

After the four hour flight I arrived in Miami and met Troy at the gate. We kissed as we greeted each other and he took my bags and took me out to the car he had brought yesterday for us and we made our way to the apartment.

 **Troy's POV**  
We got back to the apartment and as soon as we got to the bedroom I kicked the door closed and as she laid on the bed I went and crawled up her and started kissing her, starting at her neck and working my way up to her lips "God I've missed you these last few days" She stated and wrapped her legs around my waist locking me to her then what happened after that was for us.

The next morning I woke up and seen Gabriella's side of the bed empty so I went out to the living room and seen her sitting on the sofa with stroking Sam and watching TV "Morning" I said and sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips "What you watching?" I asked her.

"Bondi Rescue" She said with a smile.

She loved this show and she had said that one summer a couple of years ago she was a lifeguard at some country club and she said it was one of the best jobs she ever had and she also said that she also wanted to go to Bondi Beach and see the lifeguards and one day I'm hoping that I can take her there... Maybe for our honeymoon one day.

One episode finished and another one started and she sang the theme song loudly I just laughed lightly at her and went to make breakfast for us but there wasn't really a lot in the cupboards we would probably have to go shopping at some point today if I can drag her away from Bondi Rescue that is.

"This is all we got so we'll have to go shopping today" I told her as I handed her two slices of toast with Nutella on them.

"Yeah I can't wait to go and look around. Go the beach and I'm sure we can fit grocery shopping in as well" She said and watched TV as she ate her breakfast "I was thinking... Do you think it would be OK if I get a tutor so I can graduate on time?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm way ahead of you, I've been making some phone calls and next Monday a woman called Stephanie is going to be coming round and tutoring you" She said thank you and went back to watching her beloved Bondi Rescue.

I watched her as she watched TV and seen how truly beautiful she really was. Not that I hadn't noticed before but just taking the time to study her and all of her features it made me realise just how lucky I am to have a girl like her in my life.


	9. Zoo Day Out

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 9 - Zoo Day Out**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
It's been three months since me and Troy had moved her and we had soon settled into a nice little routine of both of us getting up at 7am. Troy gets a shower and gets dressed as I made breakfast for the both of us then he leaves around 8:15am for work then I get myself showered and dressed for the day and at 9:30am my tutor arrives and we do all of my home schooling. Between 1pm-1:30pm Troy will ring me from work and ask what we're having for dinner or if I want him to pick up food in his way home then at 4:00pm Troy will get in from work. My tutor will go home and we will talk about our day then around 5:30-6:00pm we will eat dinner together.

In the evenings Troy normally goes over class plans or watches an old basketball game and life was beginning to become boring for us as we settled into our routine we didn't have a lot of time for us and it was beginning to irritate me. It's been five weeks since we had sex and the last time we had sex neither of us really wanted to and it was done and over with in 10 minutes and I was starting to worry that he was getting bored of me.

The weekends were different we were running around shopping, decorating, rushing out to pay bills, fix things but we always went for a walk along the beach around 8pm for an hour then when we got home we would order take out and do our own thing like read or watch a game but when we went to bed around 11pm. We would watch a movie in bed together with Sam curled at the bottom of the bed worming his way under the covers. I would always fall asleep and would never see the end of the movie but I knew when the movie ended because Troy always woke me up walking over the creaking floor going to turn the TV off.

As the front door opened on this very chilly Friday evening Troy came in carrying two bags of food for us for dinner as I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight. I had sent my tutor home early tonight because when Troy got home I wanted to talk to him about us not spending a lot of quality time together.

He handed me a plate of food and sat on the chair next to me and went to get the remote to put a game on but I grabbed the remote off him and turned the TV off he looked shocked that I would do that "What's wrong?" He asked me confused.

"Troy I want to talk about us. We have settled into a routine here and as much as I love living here with you and being with you I'm sick to death of coming second best to your silly basketball games. We haven't had sex in five weeks and we're only been here twelve weeks. I get you are tired after working all day but you don't seem to have any interest in me anymore and I'm starting to worry that you are losing interest in me and maybe you don't want me anymore. These past three days you haven't even kissed me goodbye when you go to work" I explained to him.

He put his plate of food down on the table and took mine off me and put it next to his before grabbing my hands "Gabriella. I love you and I thought you knew that. I wouldn't have risked everything I had to move here and be with you if I didn't love you and you know it. I know we haven't been having sex a lot and yes I am tired after working but it doesn't mean I don't want to have sex with you. You know I think you are the sexiest and most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life and if I have made you feel any different then I'm really sorry I don't mean to. I'm really sorry for not kissing you goodbye the last couple days but I've just been stressing and making sure I have everything before rushing off" He said and I knew he meant every word.

I smiled and kissed him "Why don't we put dinner in the oven to heat up later and you can show me how sorry you are in the bedroom" I whispered to him as I kissed his lips.

That night we had sex three times! I was exhausted and don't think I could do it again tonight. This time it lasted more then ten minutes all three times and I could see Troy was just as exhausted as I was but we needed to shower ourselves and clean up so we did all of that. We went back into the living room to watch a movie together snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket and Sam in between us under the blanket.

I managed to stay awake through the whole movie tonight and Troy picked me up and took me into the bedroom after turning the TV off and making sure everything was locked up. when we got into bed we stripped down to our underwear and climbed in under the sheets and cuddled up together and Sam took his normal space at the end of the bed and try to get himself under the covers. Sometimes I can feel his tail tickling my foot.

I woke up on Saturday morning I looked over and seen Troy's side of the bed was empty. I grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it over me and made my way into the kitchen were Troy was making breakfast "Morning" He said and kissed me as I approached him "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah I slept great thanks. What's all this?" I questioned.

"It's breakfast what do you think it is. Listen I thought about everything you said yesterday about us not spending time together and you were right so today instead of doing what we normally do me and you are going to spend some quality time together. Just me and you" He said and handed me breakfast.

 **Troy's POV**  
After breakfast I took her into the bedroom and we had sex twice before going into the shower. Not together of course otherwise we would have been having sex three times this morning and I didn't want to fully ware her out this morning before the day even got started.

When she was finally dressed and ready to go we drove until we came to where our destination, Miami Zoo, she said since she's got here she wants to come here so I thought it would be a nice thing for us to do. Then go out for dinner tonight and maybe get her some flowers on our way home. I wanted her to know I was sorry for making her feel like she wasn't sexy or wanted.

The truth is I've been so stressed at work lately because they want me to start running the sports teams instead of the coach that runs them now because he wants to retire and they don't want to have to hire someone else to do it. That would mean that I would hardly ever be home. They want me to coach the basketball team, the running team, the football team and the tennis team! I knew how to play all of them and knew all the rules and such but I didn't want to be coaching and working till 7-8pm at night. I don't spend a lot of time with Gabriella as it is.

Gabriella dragged me to look at her favourite animal in the zoo the Orinoco Crocodile, it bad the longest snout on a crocodile that I had ever seen. Gabriella started clicking away on her camera taking pictures of it and it just stared at her. At one point I thought it was going to go for her so I got ready to jump in front of her and I grabbed her waist and pulled her back slightly. I hated crocodiles they just looked at you and one time when I was 17 I went to Australia with my parents and we went on this tour thing and we were looking at the crocodiles sitting in the sun then as I'm leaning over the edge to get a better look this big one comes out of nowhere and nearly eats me whole.

I managed to drag her away from the crocodile eventually and we went to see my favourite animals at the zoo, the Rhinos. If someone asked me why I liked them I wouldn't be able to give them a reason I have just always liked them for some reason. They just always seemed so calm and as if they didn't have a care in the world which I suppose they didn't.

We looked all around the zoo and took some great pictures of the two of us. We got a really good one of us on a camel. Gabriella was scared the whole way through it so some of the faces on the pictures are so funny. I wanted everyday to be like this with us full of laughter and passion it was a shame that we had so much going on with our lives.

After our day at the zoo we went to a South American restaurant and we had a romantic dinner for two and went for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset. We found a place to sit on the rocks and we watched the sunset together and took a few more pictures of us in front of the sunset and I got some good ones of her looking truly beautiful.

When we go home Sam was more then excited to see us so we fed him and gave him a fresh drink and me and Gabriella cooked dinner together and sat on the sofa with a movie, blanket and Sam like a little family. We were a family.

After our movie we decided to take things to the bedroom and we had sex for the sixth time in twenty four hours! I was exhausted and I knew Gabriella was as well because as soon as we were finished she fell asleep cuddled up cuddled up to me with her arm throws over my stomach and I had my arms wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night beautiful" I whispered to her and placed another kiss on the top of her head before turning the lamp off and going to sleep.


	10. Changing The Future

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 10 - Changing The Future**

 **Gabriella's POV**

Lately I have been thinking about the future and what I want from my life, what I want to experience from life. I've always said that I wanted to be a lawyer or a doctor but living here in Miami has changed things a lot for me, I have seen things I never thought I would see and I have experienced something new. Since living here me and Troy often walk along the beach and when we look out to the sea we see dolphins jumping through the waves, we have been in the sea and felt the fish swim around our feet and they intrigue me. I go home and look on the internet for facts about the marine life in Miami and when I find something out I want to find out more and more and more, Troy says I'm becoming addicted to marine life and maybe he's right because I don't feel like I want to become a doctor or lawyer anymore but I think I want to become a Marine Biologist.

Of course I will have to seriously think about it because if I do that course instead of the law degree I was planning on doing when I graduated high school then the whole life I had planned out would have to change drastically, I had to decide soon because I only had one week left to apply for the courses and then I was going to graduate and I needed a plan but what shall I choose?

The front door opened and closed and Troy walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside me, he leaned over and gave me a kiss but he could sense that I was thinking hard about something "What's on your mind babe?" He asked as he put his hand on my knee.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about college and what course to chose. Of course being a lawyer has always been on my mind but being here in Miami and experiencing the beach and the marine life I think I want to change it to do a Marine Biology course. I've already looked it up on the internet and Barry University seems like it has a good programme but… I don't know what to do" I explained to him.

"Well what's going to make you more happy? Standing in a court room everyday or being in the water checking out the sea life? I know you will do amazingly in whatever you do and whatever course you chose I will be here for you and support you anyway I can" He said.

"I think I'm more swayed towards the Marine Biology to be honest with you, I think I'll make an appointment with a councillor there or something and discuss things properly. It does sound like a good course but it's the fee that's worrying me. I know you said you would help me out as much as you can but I can't rely on your for everything so I have decided that I should get a job" I told him.

"If you want to get a job then I'd be more then happy to help" He said.

For the rest of that night me and Troy searched for jobs and I decided that if I was going to apply for the Marine Biology course then it would be good if I had some sort of background and so I applied for a job as a Sales Clerk in the gift shop at Miami Seaquarium. I know it doesn't sound like I'll have a lot of interaction with the animals but it was a start, when I applied for that I applied for a couple of waitress jobs and a few reception jobs but I was really hoping that I got the job at the Seaquarium.

In total I had applied for nine jobs and Troy told me to stop there so we could eat, Troy made dinner for us so I could go and shower. Once I was out of the shower I got changed into my pjs and went into the kitchen to see Troy poring us a glass of wine "I think we should celebrate you. You're thinking about your future and what's best for you and I am so proud of you" He said as he handed me a glass of win.

Dinner was great but after dinner I had some other things I wanted to do so when we finished our last glass of wine I grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat, he looked shocked but followed me to the bedroom where I threw him on the bed and straddled his hips, I flicked my hair to the side and placed my lips on his head.

 **Troy's POV**

Scratching on the bedroom door woke me from my sleep, Gabriella was still asleep so I dragged myself out of bed and put on some clean boxers and opened the door to see Sam standing there, when he saw the door was open he ran into the room jumping on the bed and curling up at the bottom of the bed and going to sleep. Poor Sam he normally sleeps in the bed with us but with what Gabriella wanted to do last night we didn't want a cat to see us do it.

I went into the kitchen and cleared away last night's plates and glasses then decided to make me and Gabriella some breakfast, I decided to just make some pancakes but before I could finish them I felt arms snake around my waist and lips on my cheek "Morning honey" She said softly into my ear.

Turning around her lips landed on mine and her hands landed on my hips, she pushed me into the counter "Well someone is in a feisty mood this morning" I said to her and kissed her again.

"I thought you'd like me greeting you like this" She said.

"Oh trust me I do" I told her and she knew what she was doing to me.

Gabriella pushed her hips into my groin and smirked at me before she gave me a little peck before moving away "Guess what?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I decided that I am going to be a Marine Biologist" She said with a big smile on her face.

"As long as your happy" I told her and kissed "Now go and park your butt down so I can finish breakfast" I said and she smirked at me before walking to the living room and turning the TV on, I heard the Bondi Rescue theme song blast out from the TV "You know I'm going to think you love that show more then me" I told her as I walked into the living room with breakfast.

She just smiled sweetly at me and took the plate of pancakes before turning back to the TV.

After breakfast I told Gabriella I was going to go grocery shopping and kissed her before I left, I got in my car and drove to the jewellers, parked my car and walked inside.

 **Gabriella's POV**

Troy said he was going to go and get some grocery's as we were running low and as he did that I went onto the laptop and applied for the Marine Biology course at Barry University then I checked my E-Mails and seen one from Miami Seaquarium;

 _Dear Miss Montez_

 _My name is Helena Callum, the manager of Miami Seaquarium and I received you're application form for the position of a Sales Clerk at our gift shop and I have to say that I am very impressed with your resume, you have got one of the best resume's that I have seen and you seem very passionate about marine life which is why I am offering you to come in and have an interview for the job of a Tour Guide instead of a Sales Clerk._

 _The job will consist of you taking groups of customers around the Seaquarium and talk about each of the exhibits with them, you will be reading off a script but you will get to know it off by heart soon enough like the other Tour Guides too._

 _The interview will be next Saturday at 2pm, please contact me if you cannot make it and we can reschedule._

 _Helena Callum_

OMG! I got an interview! This was great I couldn't wait for Troy to get home and tell him that I had an interview at the Seaquarium this was great. Everything seemed to be working out for us and I knew that if I was still at Sacred Heart none of this would be happening and me and Troy would probably wouldn't even be in a relationship anymore. I knew me and Troy running away together and starting a new life together would be the best thing for us, I just knew it.

"Honey I'm home!" Troy called out and I looked up to see him walking into the living room without any grocery bags and I was about to ask him about it but he spoke before I could ask "How about we go out to dinner tonight, somewhere fancy? I'll pay… as a treat for all the hard work you've been doing?" He questioned.

"Yeah sure OK" I answered

"Great I've made reservations for eight" He said and walked into the bedroom, why was he acting so weird?


	11. We Found You

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 11 - We Found You**

 **Gabriella's POV**

At 8pm me and Troy arrived at the restaurant and we were taken to our table on the balcony to the back right looking out at the sea, the sun was setting and it was the most romantic setting for a date ever! Troy had been acting weird since he came home and was now really quiet and wasn't really talking to me "What's wrong?" I asked him but he said that nothing was wrong then the waiter came and took our order.

Dinner arrived and we ate in silence but it was starting to bug me that he was acting so strange and not telling me what the hell was going on with him and every time I asked him what was wrong he said he was fine and would always look down at the table to avoid my eye contact. He was starting to scare me I was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with him and so many things went rushing through my mind and I vowed to myself that I was going to find out what was wrong before we got home tonight.

When we finished our dinner the waiter came and took our empty plates and asked us if we wanted desert and we ordered some desert and some more drinks, when the waiter came back with our drinks he looked at Troy and smirked before walking off, that was weird, Troy grabbed my hand over the table and started rubbing my hand with his thumb "I love you" He said and moved his chair closer to me.

"I love you too" I said and we kissed when he reached me "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him.

He just held my hand and sat there looking at me for a few moments then he took a deep breath "I love you. I wouldn't have moved my life away from Sacred Heart if I didn't love you and I want to prove to you how much I love you" He got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of me and held onto both of my hands "Gabriella you make me so happy and I don't think I could ever lose you, I want you for the rest of my life and I wanted to ask you if you will do me the honour and become my wife?" He asked.

OMG! He pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket and opened it to revel a ring "Yes" I said quietly with tears coming down my face and he put the ring on my finger then kissed me passionately. The ring was beautiful! It had a square diamond and three small diamonds either side of the big one and I couldn't believe it was all mine! "Oh Troy I love you so much!" I stated and kissed him again.

The waiter came back with our desert and gave us his congratulations and then the manager came out and told us that our dinner, desert and drinks were on the house! How amazing was that!

When we got home Troy kicked the front door behind him closed and he pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me passionately, I wrapped one of my legs around his and he lifted me by my butt and I wrapped both legs around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom where he kicked that door behind us again and dropped me on the bed making me giggle. I pulled him down with me and wrapped my legs around his waist again and I felt his hardness against me through his jeans then he kissed down my neck and when he got to the top of my chest he started to undress me and it was only fair that he was naked too!

Afterwards we laid in bed together cuddled and tangled up with each other, I had my hand on his chest and my ring stood out and it made me smile when I see it "Do you like your ring then?" He asked.

"I love my ring it's perfect! Troy I love it and I love you" I said to him and we kissed "I can't believe we're going to get married" I told him and began to think about our wedding day.

"Well I don't think we should get married just yet, I want you to finish college and us to move into a better place before we get married and I want to save enough money to give you the best wedding that you could ask for" He explained to me.

"I completely agree with you, I think we need to get all of that down before we actually get married and I tell you what the day that we do get married I am going to be the happiest woman in the world and until the day we do get married I am going to be dreaming about our wedding day" I said and we kissed once again.

Monday morning I awoke to Troy kissing me and telling me that my tutor wasn't well and wouldn't be in for a couple of days so I just had a couple days to myself so I decided that maybe I could do a real big clean up of the place, you know empty the cupboards and give it all a clean, check the sell by dates on the food, clean under the sofa, sort through things we don't need, I took my ring off and put it in it's box and in my drawer as I didn't want to lose it as I cleaned.

I started in the living room and hovered before moving the sofa out of the way and hovered what would be under the sofa and I never realised how much dirt finds its way under there, then I polished everything, cleaned the sofa and the whole living room took nearly 2 hours and just as I was about to move on to the kitchen the front door knocked and I opened it not really knowing who it would be but was shocked to see my parents on the other side of the door "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily keeping the door closed over as much as possible so they couldn't come in.

"We were told that we could find out here, we've been looking for you for a long time. What are you doing here?" Mum asked.

"I'm here to get away from you and your plans for me! I didn't want to marry Josh I don't love him and you cannot force me to marry him either now leave before I call the police" I told them and was about to close the door when my dad's hand came in the door and he pushed it open.

My parents came in the apartment and went into the living room "Fine call the police I'm sure they'd be happy to know that you ran off with your teacher and now you're here living and sleeping with him!" Dad said.

"What?" I questioned. Shit how did they know about Troy? I can't let him get in trouble "I have no idea what you're talking about? I live here alone because I'd rather live alone then with you two and Josh as my husband" I argued.

"Don't be stupid Gabriella I know you and Mr Bolton… or Troy as you call him is living here! People do talk Gabriella I know you two are shaking up together" He said.

"Even if we were here together he's not my teacher anymore and I am eighteen years old and if you can prove that there was anything going on when he was my teacher or I was under eighteen that I would love to see it!" I argued.

"You know what I'm not here to argue with you I'm here to tell you that you have a choice to make right now. You can come home and we can go back to normal, I won't make you marry Josh and we can work everything out or you can stay here with or without Troy I don't really care but if you stay here then you are disowned do you understand? You will never be apart of the Montez family again and you never ask us for anything ever again… now make your choice" Dad said.

"I chose here" I stated.

My dad left my apartment and slammed the door behind him but my mum stayed there and stood there in front of me "Gabriella you are my baby girl and I want you to come home so we can be a family again but if you want to stay here with Troy… I know you're here with Troy so don't deny it and I don't care that you're with him I just want you home" She explained.

I shook my head at her "Mum I'm happy here and yes I am here with Troy and you know what he loves me, cares for me and supports me in everything that I do. He proposed to me the other night and when I finish college and we get a better place to live we are going to get married and have our own family. If you and dad want to be there for us then I would be so happy but if you can't be happy for us and support us then you need to leave now" I told her. She didn't say anything else she just left which told me all that I needed to know "Goodbye mum" I said with tears falling down my face as the door closed behind her.

Troy came home and I told him that my parents had showed up and I told him the conversation the three of us had, he knew that I was upset about the whole thing because we used to be so close so he pulled me onto the sofa and hugged me close to him as I cried on his shoulder "Everything will be OK I promise you" He said to me and kissed the top of my head "I'll be here for you and you don't need them in your life anymore" He said.

"I know I don't need them and you know what I don't them, I have you and college and hopefully a job. I don't need them in my life all I need is you" I told him and we kissed. I was being honest all I need in my life is Troy, he is my family now and no one was going to take him away from me.


	12. Six Months Later

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 12 - 6 Months Later…**

 **Gabriella's POV**

Me and Troy have been engaged now for six months and life couldn't be better between us! I have officially graduated high school, I have started my Marine Biology course at Barry University and I was a tour guide for the Seaquarium and Helen was right I have learned the script and don't really need it anymore and Troy has been given the job as a 'head of house' as well as his gym teacher job. At Troy's school the school is split up into house's and the house that has the most points gets the trophy at the end of the school year and points get taken for bad behaviour and given for good behaviour, all the houses have marine life names; Sharks, Dolphins, Seals and Orcas, Try is head of Shark House who are doing quite well this year.

Although I'm glad that Troy got this extra job but since he got it he's been working longer hours because if someone in his house gets detention then he has to stay behind with them which is nearly everyday and if one of his students refuses to go to school he has to go to their house and talk to them and he's become kind of like a social worker for the kids which isn't his job, he's a gym teacher. He's been really frustrated lately because a girl in his house called Lucy is being bullied by some other girls and Lucy refuses to go to school and Troy is trying to get her to open up but it just doesn't seem to work, she doesn't want his help.

The front door opened and Troy came in throwing his keys in the bowel by the door and coming into the living room and put his jacket over the side of the sofa and huffed as he sat down on the sofa next to me "Hard day dear?" I asked as he kissed me.

"Just stuff to do with Lucy, I phone her parents today but they won't speak to me either because they think that the school has failed Lucy. I just want to help her but no one is letting me! It is so frustrating" He explained to me.

"How about if I speak to her? I've been bullied and I understand what is probably going through her head… it can't hurt can it?" I said.

"I guess I could give you her number or something and you could talk to her" He said "But I am no longer at work so I am not going to talk about work I am going to talk to my beautiful fiancée about her day" He said.

"My day was fine, I was finished classes by one and I don't have work today so when I got home I did absolutely nothing" I informed him "What shall we do for dinner?" I asked him.

"I was thinking maybe order a pizza as it is a Friday night, I really can't be bothered to cook and you look like you can't be bothered to cook either" He said.

We decided that we didn't want to cook and ordered a pizza then when the pizza arrived we ate it before going for a nice long walk on the beach then when we got back we cuddled up with Sam on the sofa and put a movie on. This was the Friday nights that I loved the most just me, Troy and Sam cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie enjoying just being with each other.

There was banging on the door so Troy went and answered it and two policemen came rushing into the house, one grabbed Troy and put him in handcuffs "Troy Bolton I am arresting you for having sexual intercourse with a minor…" The police officer cautioned him as the other sat down beside me on the sofa.

"Hello Gabriella my name is Ben Maidlands, I just want to ask you a couple of questions about your boyfriend Troy Bolton" He said to me.

"He's my fiancée and what is he being arrested for? Who's he been having sex with?" I questioned.

"Gabriella we have received information that you and Troy were in a relationship before you were eighteen and before you left Sacred Heart school… is that true?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted. Me and Troy have come up with a story because after my parents showed up six months ago we got threatening E-Mails saying my dad was going to tell the police that me and Troy were having a relationship before we legally should have "Look I moved here because my parents were trying to get me to marry someone I didn't even love so I moved to get away from them then I ran into Troy and we started talking and well here we are" I explained "Whatever my parents have told you it's pure bullshit and you need to release Troy now before you ruin his life and make him jobless" I told the police officer and walked to my kitchen to make myself a drink.

"Look if that story is true then he will be released without charge and you can both go back to normal but a claim like this is very serious. We just want to know if you were OK and he wasn't taking advantage of you that's all" He said.

"I went to a boarding school! If you can prove one hundred percent that me and Troy had a relationship before I said then show me the evidence right now if not then get the hell out and release Troy!" I shouted. The police officer didn't look at me he just looked down at the floor "You don't have any evidence do you? You just have my parents word on it… I can't believe this!" I said.

"I'm going to head back to the station, someone will call you when he's being released" He said and left.

I cannot believe that Troy has been arrested because of my parents.

 **Troy's POV**

"Do you like young girls Troy?" The police officer called Jamie Knapp asked me in interview.

"No" I simply answered.

"Then why did you have sex with Gabriella Montez before she was eighteen?" He asked.

"I didn't" I answered.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure! Look if Gabriella's parents have an issue with me then they can call me up and speak to me themselves not call the police and feed then a lot of bull… I told you how me and her got together and no laws were broken she wasn't under eighteen and she wasn't my student so tell me exactly why I'm here" I demanded but he didn't answer me "You know you haven't actually provided me with any evidence of anything law breaking so you're going to have to release me" I told him.

Four hours later I was being released with no charges and once I got outside the police station I seen Gabriella standing next to the car waiting for me, I got over to her and kissed her before getting in the car and we drove back to the apartment.

Once back at the apartment Gabriella got straight onto her laptop and E-Mailed her mum;

Maria

If you and my so called father have got an issue with me and Troy being together then don't waste police time and tell them a pack of lies, there is no evidence to suggest that me and Troy did anything wrong so it just backs up what me and Troy have been saying the whole time! I am so angry at you two right now and I don't want to ever hear from either of you again and I mean it, never contact me!

Gabriella

I was so proud of Gabriella because she never really stands up to her parents and today she has, I was so proud of her. I kissed her when she hit the send button and she smiled at me then we went back over to the sofa and cuddled "What a crazy day" I said and she just nodded "You OK?" I asked her.

"I can't believe you got arrested because of my parents… I am so sorry" She said and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes "I am really sorry Troy" She said again and I just kissed her so she knew that I was OK with it, we knew her parents were going to do something to try and ruin us, getting me arrested was taking it a little far though.

Me and Gabriella just decided to go to bed but I couldn't sleep thinking about what her parents might do to us next, I know they hate me but I can't believe they tried getting me arrested for something as serious as that! I would be put on the sex offenders register, lose my job, go to jail and no one would ever hire me after that and it just surprised me that they would go to such extreme lengths to separate us, I didn't want to disturb Gabriella with all of my moving around so I carefully got out of bed and went onto the balcony and let the cool night air hit me, it calmed me instantly.

Hands wound their round my waist and I felt Gabriella put her head on my shoulder blade and she placed a kiss on my back "I love you" She whispered to me

"I love you too" I said and turned to face her and kissed her lips.


	13. Mum's Apology

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 13 - Mum's Apology**

 **Gabriella's POV**

Checking through my E-Mails one popped up from my mum, I hadn't heard from her since I E-Mailed her when Troy got arrested because of the allegation her and dad made. I wasn't going to open it and just ignore it but I was intrigued to know how she would worm out of this;

 _Gabriella_

 _I am so sorry that Troy got arrested but believe me when I tell you that I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear to you on your grandmother's grave I never called the police so you can imagine my surprise when I got your E-Mail so I spoke to your dad and it was him that called the police and told them I didn't have anything to do with it, me and your dad have argued since I confronted him about it. I really am sorry that it happened but it was nothing to do with me._

 _Mum_

I didn't want to reply to her so I just deleted it and forgot about it, if she didn't call the police and tell them then she defiantly knew something about it because she checks all of the phone records to see who's being called. I know she's lying but I don't care because I don't need her or my father in my life, Troy was my family so screw them and their lies.

I had a quick look at the clock and seen that I had to leave in fifteen minutes for college so I grabbed all of my stuff together and went down to my car and drove off to the college, I was quite looking forward to today because we were going to the new labs where they have fish tanks with salt water fish in and we were going to be learning about some of the ones they have on campus.

We did the practical part of the class and then I had an hour lunch break until the second part of the lesson so I took this opportunity to go and start my on my paper about the poachers that come here to Miami to kill the marine life for there own selfish needs.

 _ **Marine Life in Miami by Gabriella Montez**_

 _ **Introduction**_

 _ **Miami is full of marine life from small jellyfish to giant killer whales and all though it doesn't seem like it ever fish and mammal found in the ocean surrounding Miami is important. Over the years many have come to Miami to see the beautiful marine life available here but there are people who are coming here to poach and kill the beautiful marine life we love here to make themselves rich….**_

Amazingly I managed to get my whole introduction done and I had written a page and a half for the reasons why people come here to poach the marine life so it was going well. Hopefully the paper won't take me too long to write because I have lots of other papers to write and correct about and I needed them all done before the Christmas holidays and so far I was working right on schedule but I was waiting for something to come up to ruin my schedule and make me run behind like I knew it was, because I had bad luck and it was something that would happen to me.

When I finished college I went straight to work and had a big group of people waiting for me, they were tourists from England and had never seen half of the animals we have here at the Seaquarium "Hello everyone my name is Gabriella and I will be your tour guide this afternoon, what we'll do is we'll go to each exhibit and I'll tell you a little about all of the animals then you can ask me any questions and I'll answer them as best as I can" I told them and lead them away from the entrance to the first exhibit.

I did another three tours after the English tourists and everyone seemed to have a good time, when I went on my break I went to see my new work friend Tracey who had been working at the Seaquarium for seven years and she was in charge of taking care of the sharks at the shark channel. I waved at her as I approached her and she handed me a pair of gloves which meant if I wanted to speak to her today I was going to have to feed the sharks with her "You look exhausted, is Troy taking care of you?" She asked.

"Yes he's taking care of me but I don't really see him much now as we both work and I also go to college and he's been given more responsibilities at work so… I'm hoping this weekend me and Troy can have a relaxing weekend and maybe go out to the movies or out for dinner or something" I told her.

"Why don't you take a couple of days off from here and enjoy your time with Troy whilst you're both still young, you're here more then anyone I know! You're a student so I'm sure you have a lot of college work to catch up on as well and you haven't taken any of your holiday since you started and you've been here nearly six months so you can take a couple of days off" She explained to me.

"I would love a couple of days off work and just be with Troy but I hate relying on him for everything, before I got a job he was paying for everything and it didn't seem fair and I hate that he had to pay for everything" I told her.

"He's your fiancée, trust me he doesn't mind because if he did mind then you would know about it trust me, I've been married for fifteen years and if my husband doesn't like doing something you know about it" She said.

After we had fed the sharks we went for a cup of coffee then it was time for me to get back to work but there wasn't anyone booked in for a tour so I took a walkie talkie in case they needed me and started wondering around to see if anyone needed anything or if they wanted to know anything about any of the animals we kept here.

Work dragged but it was finally time to go home and when I did get home Troy had dinner all cooked and ready for me, I greeted him with a kiss but he pulled a face and took a few steps away from me "Babe don't take this the wrong way but you stink" He told me.

"Yeah I know I helped Tracey feed the sharks, I had gloves on I promise but it still manages to sink into your clothes" I told him.

After dinner I had a shower, did some homework then went to bed then Troy came to bed half an hour later "When did we become like an old married couple?" I asked Troy as he slipped into bed.

"Tell me about it… but I wouldn't have it any other way" He said and kissed "Come give me a cuddle" He told me and held his arm out so I shuffled over into his arms "I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I leaned up and gave him a kiss and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up the next morning to annoying alarm I seen that Troy was already out of bed but looking at the time I knew he hadn't gone to work yet and I wanted to catch him before he left so I dragged myself out of bed and put on my dressing gown and went out into the living room where a big bunch of flowers were sitting on the table "You better read the little note" He told me handing me a cup of coffee.

 _Gabriella_

 _I am so sorry for what your father done but I swear to you that I had nothing to do with it, he's been keeping secrets now for a long time so I have decided to leave your father and move away. I've moved to New York and my company have given me an amazing new position E-Mail me or call me…_

 _Love Mum_

Maybe she didn't have anything to do with Troy being arrested after all but part of me still didn't trust her, would she really leave my dad? I knew my mum was a strong woman but I really never thought she would leave her husband! I didn't really know what to say it was a little bit of a shock hearing that my parents had split up on the little card you get with flowers, surely I deserved at least an E-Mail from my mum telling me that her and my dad had split up. I grabbed my laptop and E-Mailed her.

 _Mum_

 _I don't know what you expect me to say! You might not have known about dad calling the police but you did know he was going to make me marry Josh and your tried to make me do it as well which is why I left in the first place! If you hadn't made me try to marry him then maybe things would be different. I am still so angry at the two of you and what you have both put me and Troy through because he didn't deserve to get arrested he has been so good to me. He's done everything in his power to make me happy and not want for anything and I don't want for anything, he wants me to happy so I changed my college major and he supported me in that, I got a part time job and he told me I didn't have to because he would sort out everything but I wanted to and he supported me in that too and I know I don't have to work if I don't want to. It's going to take more then some flowers to make up everything that you did._

 _Gabriella_

"Why is she doing this? Why can't she just leave me alone and let me live my life?" I asked Troy as he came and sat down next to.

"I'm sorry babe I wish there was something that I could do to help" He said and kissed the top of my head.


	14. Positive

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 14 - Positive**

 **Troy's POV**

Things have been tough for Gabriella this past month because her mum has been E-mailing her full stop trying to get Gabriella to come and visit it or for Maria to come and see us and not matter how many times Gabriella would ignore her E-Mails or tell her mum to just leave it for a while but she just kept persisting and it was upsetting Gabriella. I have been trying my best to help her but I wasn't completely sure how! I tried telling her to not look at her E-Mails for a few days or change her E-Mail address, Gabriella's been worried that her mum is going to show up here one day and demand to see her.

All day and every day she was obsessing over it and it was destroying her, she's been more and more distant with each passing day. She was starting to avoid me as well which was making our relationship harder when she won't even speak to me half the time and I know it's not just her mum that's been bothering her there's something else bothering her but I just don't know what. Not only will she not talk to me she won't kiss me, hug me or even hold my hand and no matter how many times I asked her what was wrong she won't tell me, she comes up with some stupid story and I was getting sick of it.

Walking into the living room from the kitchen and seen Gabriella sitting on the sofa watching TV with a blanket over her, she had no make up, her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on her sweats and looking at her from here she looks ill. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her but she just shrugged my arm off her and shuffled away from me "Gabriella please talk to me what's wrong?" I asked her and she just shrugged "If I ask you something can you please just answer me truthfully?" I asked her and she didn't reply so I asked her anyway "Do you want to be with me?" I asked her.

She turned to face me "Of course I want to be with you and I'm more worried about you wanting to be with me" She said and I seen tears start falling down her face and I put my arm around her and hugged her, this time she didn't push me away "Troy we really need to talk about something and I know you're not going to like it" She told me.

"Whatever it is we'll work through it and we'll be OK, we always are" I promised her and she pulled away from me "Gabriella stop moving away from me and just tell me what's going on you're scaring me" I said.

"Troy I took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago and it came back positive" She told me "I know you said you didn't want to have children for a few years, until we got married and had a better house and I had got a steady job. I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby and raise it and I want you to raise it with me but I know how you felt about having a baby" She explained to me.

I can't believe she was pregnant I had done my best to try and prevent a pregnancy we have so much that we needed to do before we had a baby like her finish college and get a job and I wanted us to get married before we had a baby but I guess it's too late now. Looking at Gabriella I could see how scared she was that I was going to leave her and make her bring this baby up on her own and I thought she knew me better then that "Gabriella I'm not going to leave you, we'll bring the baby up together as a family" I told her and hugged her again "I should have done more to prevent it until you got finished college, got a job and we got married then we should have had a baby but we've got a baby on the way" I told her.

She got up from the sofa and took a few steps away from me "Can you at least pretend to be happy that I'm having your baby?" She questioned and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shit behind her and I followed her and seen her laying on the bed with her back to the door, her shoulders were shaking to indicate that she was crying.

I laid down behind her and put my arm around her "I am happy that we're having a baby but we should have waited" I told her "I'm going to be a dad and I am so excited, who will the baby look like? Will it be a boy or girl? What personality will the baby have? I can't wait to be a dad" I explained to her.

"Troy I'm scared" She admitted.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"So many things. What if you decide you're not ready to be a father? What if I do a bad job? What if I can't bring the baby up? What if I can't finish college because of this? I'm scared of so many things Troy and I need you" She told me.

"I'm not going anywhere… I promise" I told her and kissed her cheek.

 **Gabriella's POV**

The next morning when I woke up Troy wasn't in bed and I thought my worst fears had come true and he had left but I could see his phone on the bedside table so I knew he was still here, I climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen where I found Troy cooking us breakfast and he must have heard me coming because he turned around and smiled at me "Morning, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I walked over to him and kissed him "I'm OK. Yesterday I made an appointment to go to the doctors next week and I want you to come with me" She said.

"Of course I'll go" He told me and I kissed him again "I went out this morning and brought you something" He said and disappeared for a moment before coming back with a bag.

I opened the bag and pulled out a cream coloured baby grow that said;

My mummy and daddy love me

I'm glad that Troy is finally happy about me being pregnant because although he was right and we should have done a lot of other things before I got pregnant but there was nothing we can do about it now. I thought he was going to leave me and make me bring this baby up on my own which meant that I was going to have to drop out of college and I was never going to be able to complete my course and I then the future I would have planned would have been finished before it had even started. Now that me and Troy were going to raise the baby together as a family it meant that I could still go to college and I could have the future that I had planned it even if it might take a little longer then it would have if I didn't have a baby on my arm.

There were so many questions running through my mind right now about the baby and the future of the baby like, shall I tell my mum about the baby? Will she tell my dad about the baby? Can I be a good mum? Will Troy be there as much as he says he will be? Shall I put Troy on the birth certificate, his occupation would be teacher and mine would be student, it was going to cause people to ask questions and divulge more into our past and they might find out something I don't want them to find out but I know how upset Troy will be if he's not put on the birth certificate and I want my baby to have his surname.

What was I supposed to do with all my thoughts, I can't even answer any of the questions I had floating in my mind, I didn't even know where to start! "You OK babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I just have some things to figure out" I told him.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Yeah actually… Do you think I should tell my mum about my pregnancy?" I asked him.

"It's up to you. I think that if you are going to let your mum back into your life then you need to tell her that you're pregnant but I don't think anyone but us two should know until we've gone to the doctors and we know everything is OK" He said.

"Also, Troy do you think it's a good idea that you are put on the birth certificate for the fact that on the occupation part of the form you are going to put teacher and I am going to put student, what if people start asking questions?" I questioned.

"I've thought about that myself and I have decided that maybe instead of putting student on the occupation you put tour guide, you work at the Seaquarium as a tour guide so you're not lying" He suggested.

That was a good idea! That way we just looked like a regular couple having a baby and by the time the baby is born and we get the baby registered I'm going to be 19 which sounds better then 18 especially if he's a teacher. God why couldn't I have met Troy when I had left school? Why did he have to be a teacher? Things would be easier between us if I wasn't his student and he was never a teacher.

For the rest of the day me and Troy talked about our baby and what sort of future we wanted for the three of us and it was concluded that we wanted to have at least three children in all but we wasn't going to have any more children until I did graduate college, one was enough we didn't want anymore until then.


	15. Boy Or Girl

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 15 - Boy Or Girl**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I was now 20 weeks pregnant which was half way through my pregnancy and things have been tough not only for me but for Troy too but as usual we are working through it and making sure that we can get through it together, I made the decision to tell my mum that I was having a baby and she surprised me by moving to Florida to be closer to us and we have been the closest we have ever been in our lives! She has brought the baby so much and said that when the baby is born she is going to take a couple of weeks off work to help me and Troy out and make sure we were OK and knowing what we were doing. If was weird to see my mum like this because ever since I can remember my mum has never really had her own voice she's always been hidden behind my dad but now she stands up for her self and doesn't take any shit from everyone anymore, she's her own person and it was nice to see my mum like this.

On the downside of this though I have had to quit my job because I had disagreements with them about the rest I would need during my shift because obviously I can't be walking around for hours on end like I could before I was pregnant but apparently it was company policy that I have the same amount of a break as everyone and I stuck it out but my feet were swelling up so bad so I had no choice but to leave but thankfully I saved my last few pay cheques so I knew I had money but also college had become really hard walking around campus on day with swelled up feet is hard so I do most of my college work at home and go in for the most important practical things but it was still hard. Troy is hardly ever home because he's doing so much at the school to get overtime and more money but being a full time gym teacher and head of house didn't leave much time for him to do much else but he somehow managed to fit in more things at work and he didn't need to because we didn't have money issues, far from it but I guess he just wants to be sure me and the baby are never going to want for anything and we don't he's perfect.

Today though was Saturday so Troy didn't have work and we had made an appointment to get a sonogram done and a check up to make sure everything was moving along as it should and me and Troy have decided to find out if we were having a boy or girl for the fact that I wanted to decorate everything in either pink or blue not cream and I wanted to buy clothes, we've got names for a girl and a boy, Aaron Troy Bolton for a boy and Belle Louisa Bolton for a girl. Troy chose the boys name and I chose the girls name and I never realised how hard it was to chose a name for a baby until now it was so difficult because you had to try and think if you wanted to stick with that name all that little persons life.

Looking at the clock I seen that it was only 7:23am and our appointment wasn't until 1pm so we had a few hours to kill, looking over at Troy I seen that he was still snoring and fast asleep so I got out of bed and fed Sam and made myself something to eat before going over to the sofa and going on my laptop to finish any college work I had left and to check my E-Mails and by the time all of that was done it was only 9:51am and Troy still wasn't up and I was getting bored I needed to do something so I decided to go and wake him up "Troy get up" I stated as I sat on the bed next to his sleeping self but he didn't budge "Troy!" I shouted and he jumped awake "I'm bored" I told him.

"You're bored?" He asked and I nodded "Well what do you want me to do? If you're bored then there's not much I can do to help you, what is it you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know I want you to take me out somewhere, surprise me! I'm so bored of sitting in this place everyday" I told him and he knew it.

For the past few weeks I have been stuck in the apartment and I have been so bored! There's only so much TV you can watch in a day and there's only so much of a book you can read or be on your laptop for so long before you're bored out of your mind… I want to go somewhere and get out of this place! "OK well let me go and get showered, you get dressed and we'll go out somewhere" He told me and I kissed him before getting off the bed and looking through my clothes.

Half an hour later me and Troy were heading out the door and he said he wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me it was going to be a surprise which was exciting we haven't done anything like this in a while but when we pulled up at our destination, the baby store, I was a little confused because this wasn't the morning out that I had planned out in my head, I seem to spend most of my time here "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I've got a surprise for you" He said and we walked into the shop hand in hand then went to the back where all of the cots where "Pick which ever one you want, money is no problem just chose one without looking at the price" He told me and I squealed in excitement, I've been so looking forward to buying the cot.

After looking through the all the choices I found one that I was in love with! It was a white rectangle shaped cot but the sides were arched shaped and I didn't look at the price like Troy asked me not to and he went and paid for it. I didn't want to chose any bedding before I knew if I was having a girl or boy but we told the woman who owned the shop that we were finding out the sex of the baby today and we would be back later to get a stroller and a bedding and probably some clothes, all we really had right now was toys because we didn't know the sex and we had a few white clothes but I wanted to get either pink or blue.

We got back to the apartment with the cot and Troy went and put it up as I made us something to eat then by the time that Troy had put the cot up and we ate it was time for us to leave to go to our doctors appointment "Troy are you ready?" I called out to him and heard him come shuffling towards me.

It was 45 minutes later we were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office waiting for them to call our names, looking around I seen three other pregnant women sitting and waiting for their appointments but only one of them was with their partner and it made me think about the other two women who were here on their own, did they have someone? Were they going to be single parents? I looked on both their left hand but there was no ring so they wasn't married or engaged which led me to believe they were going to be single mothers but I could be wrong and their partners might just be working or something "Gabriella Montez?" A nurse called out, me and Troy stood up and followed her to the doctors room.

A few minutes later our midwife Abby Johnson came in and smiled at us "Hey you two, how is everything?" She asked.

"Yeah everything's good, there's lots of movement" I told her.

"That's great, so today what we're going to do is measure that bump of yours, give you an ultrasound to make sure everything is OK and we're going to do a blood test to make sure that you're OK as well" She said "Anything else?" She asked.

"Me and Troy want to know the sex of the baby" I told her and she smiled.

"OK when we do the ultrasound I'll have a look and see if he or she is willing to let us no" She said. Abby measured my bump and I was measuring perfectly, she asked me some questions about what I'm eating, what I do during the day, she then took a blood test and then we did the ultrasound "What are we hoping for a girl or boy?" She asked.

"We don't mind at all" Troy said with a smile as the baby showed up on the monitor.

"OK well I can see what you're having, you're having a little girl" She said.

She said she was going to leave us alone for a moment and the second she left Troy started crying "I'm having a baby girl" He said happily "Belle Louisa Bolton" He said.

We got our sonogram pictures and back to the baby store where we brought lots of pink clothes, pink bedding and a pink 4 wheeler pram and a few other things. I called my mum and told her the good news and she showed up a couple of hours later with a massive bag full of pink toys, clothes, 2 pink blankets and a pink high chair "Mum you didn't need to get all of this" I told her as Troy helped her bring everything in.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do, this is my first grandbaby and I am going to spoil her rotten and I don't care what either of you say" She told us and we both laughed "I can't believe it, my baby is having a baby" She said and wiped a tear from her eye "I need a group hug" She said and me and Troy got up and hugged her.

This was all I needed in my life; my mum, Troy and most importantly my baby girl Belle.


End file.
